Blake's Bastards
by heavyneos
Summary: Laurie Juspeczyk isn't the only Bastard Blake sired and now his sons are out for revenge on the man who killed there dear dad. may god have mercy on his sole for Blake's boys will not.


"It's all a joke you know", that's the first thing dear old dad taught me before he left when I was ten. The longer I live the more that statement is true, I began to live life like he did and that's why I'm here in the stockade.

For assault on a superior officer, no scratch that a higher ranked one that dribbling baboons ass would only be superior to an amoeba and not by much, but that dribbling monkey ass deserved it and more. Encase you don't know who I am and not many people do my name is Edward Morgan Blake Jr, Sergeant Major Edward Morgan Blake Jr USMC. Encase you're wondering what I look like well imagine my father but at six foot nine and a half and three hundred and fifty pounds of muscle and attitude without the face scar.

(General POV)

Jr sat in the small concrete cage he had been confined to for the past two days. He had just finished his work out which consisted of a couple hundred push-ups and sit-ups. He was sweating slightly as he sat on the uncomfortable bed looking out of the bared window at the blue sky. He needed a cigar he chuckled at the memory of when his mom found him and his dad smoking when he was nine. He missed his dad he left when he was ten but he held out hope that he would come back.

The heavy steel door bold moved and he stood up to receive his visitor. It was probably a JAG or something. The annoying pencil neck geeks had been buzzing around him for two days and he was close to introducing them to his right hook.

Through the door walled a small meek looking man he was around 5'5 very skinny he looked around sixty he a nose that reminded Jr of a vulture. He wore a crap brown suit with a white cotton shirt and a red tie. He had greying hair on his head a pair of full moon spectacles perched precariously on his beak of a nose.

"Sergeant Major Edward Morgan Blake Jr?" he asked in a very nasally voice

"What the fuck do you want" he asked in his heavily Brooklyn Irish accent

"It is my solemn duty to inform you of your fathers passing," he said

"The fuck you talking about you sissy" he said looking the meek man over "he can't be dead he's too tough and fucking stubborn to fucking die"

"My apologies in this time of great loss" he said as he handed him a black envelope he looked at it a moment then opened it.

_To Jr_

_If you're reading this son then I'm in hell with your grandpa. That's the biggest joke I know but I haft to tell you that if you are reading this then I was murdered. I was investigating some rumours about that fag Ozymandias if they are true then he is a lot more insane than I thought. That's right son the pussy who thinks he is a descendent of that pharaoh. Now that's also a joke I go through WW2 Nam and Korea and some black ops shit only to be killed at home. But I haft to be serious for a bit so bare with me boy. As you know you aren't my only kid but you are the oldest of my sons._

He stopped reading a moment he had been introduced to his brother when his father found out they had each joined the military like their old man. He gathered them together at his high-rise apartment. There was Morgan the youngest he looked like his dad too welsh American he had inherited his mothers fiery temper and deep black hair. He was the biggest of the boys at six foot eleven heavily muscled. He looked mean and angry all the time but was the nicest of the boys by far he was a staff sergeant in the army. When he first met him he was slightly weary of him until their dad introduced them over a beer he told them the best way to learn about someone was to fight them or get them drunk. He went back to reading the letter from his dad.

_It's up to you my boy gets your brother and gets revenge if you have Blake blood and we both know you do he will come with you and take care of the fag and any other bastard that gets in your way. Try to find your big sister Laurie Juspeczyk. That's right boy silk spectre two but before you find her find her mother and no offence to your mom or your brothers mom she was a great broad they both were but Sally is the only woman I pictured myself with. I would have loved it if you met her. I also haft to tell you that I wasn't just Eddie Blake soldier and war vet I was also known as the comedian the masked vigilante and government sanctioned hit man. I have an apartment which is now yours along with my costume and weapons. I have recently secured your brothers and releases from military service. He will meet you at my well now you're apartment I am proud of you joining the marines like your old man give the world hell my boy._

_From Dad_

_PS remember boy it's all a fucking joke just make sure you have the last laugh._

He finishes reading and pocketed the letter. He nodded to the layer who tapped the door. When the doors open three MP's met him.

"All right Blake your charges have been dropped apparently you are free to go for some reason he dropped the charges". Jr was surprised

"That dribbling pile of horseshit has dropped his charges?" he asked surprised the Mp's chuckled then nodded.

The M.P that nodded at Eddie handing him the forms, he looked up the giant man and said in his gruff voice

"Your military release apparently you have friends in high places" he said turned around and left Eddie looked at the paper and had only one thought as his father's trade mark smile graced his face "thanks old man".

It didn't take too long to get to New York and his dads apartment the only trouble he had was some punks who tried to rob him on the subway they got the point when he knee caped them with a silenced pistol and left them in agony at his stop. When he reached the apartment he noticed how clean it was. The police cleaning crew made the place. He looked at the pin up of his father's dream girl she was a red headed beauty with curves and legs that went on forever. He always liked his father's choices in women.

He didn't know when his brothers were arriving so he looked around the apartment. It was big really big but still showed singes of a fight. The wall was damaged the glass table was gone probably broken in the fight. The kitchen top was damaged as well. He went into one of the bedrooms. His apartment was huge it took up the whole floor almost. He looked at the cupboard and found the button that opened a secret panel that revealed his father's comedian costume. Weapons surrounded pictures of him and his brothers and there was a picture of the original silk spectre and the new one. As well as various news paper clippings of her him and his brother's achievements.

"Surprising no" asked a monotone voice behind him he grabbed his hand gun from its holster and spun around flicking off the safety in one fluid motion. Only to come face to face with Rorschach.

"What the fuck man I could have killed you how did you get in here," he demanded

"The question should be who you are and what are you doing in Eddie Blake's apartment," he said with his hands in his brown dirt and blood splattered over coat. From behind him came the cocking of several guns. He turned around and were faced with a very pissed off man in an army uniform with sergeant bars.

"Oh how rude of us allow us to introduce ourselves" said Jr with a very comedian like smile as Rorschach turned around to face Jr again "my name is Edward Morgan Blake Jr" he said shock clearly present on the ever changing mask "allow me to introduce my younger brother the giant with the peace maker is Morgan Llewellyn Blake" the giant waved at him before resuming his ready The dark hero was stunned into mute silence as he was introduced to the sons of the comedian.

"Interesting" came the reply from Rorschach as he looked at each of the men who looked at him with matching distain only the small differences around there faces told you that they had different mothers height of the cheek bones slight difference in the eye colour hair tint skin colouring.

"So what the fuck are you doing in my father's apartment" he asked the still silent man "well you going to answer or what, come on"

"I was looking for clues," said Rorschach as he turned to face Jr

"We already know who did it but now we want to know why so why don't you make leave". Said the larger man in a slight welsh twang

"Can't need to find killer, need to bring him or her to justice" said the voice behind the ever changing mask.

"Oh we will" said Jr "it will be our justice" Morgan moved away from the door weapon still trained on the dark hero until he diapered through the door. Then until the front door clicked

When he had finally gone Jr let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Smiling he looked up to his brother who smiled back at him

"You look pretty little bro" he said waving his hand at the uniform he himself came in his civvies

"Less of the little you're only a year older and you're smaller than me" he said Jr pulled out a black envelope Morgan doing the same.

"So you got one too" Morgan nodded

"Can you believe it dad was the comedian, they said such bad things about him that he was a rapist a murderer a war criminal I can't believe it the man who bought me my first hooker at sixteen and first box of cigarettes" Morgan nodding in an agreement he had the same experiences.

There musing was interrupted by a knock at the door both men jumped into action making their way to the door Morgan taking one side of the wall and Jr taking the other. Taking a quick look through the peephole seeing a very meek looking delivery boy who looked very tired.

He wore a bright orange shirt with dark trousers and sneakers a baseball cap in blue and orange

Slowly gun hidden behind his back Jr opened the door

Panting the boy managed to get out

"Mr Blake?" he asked Jr nodded "I need you signature on this" Jr placed the gun discreetly at the small table by the door while the delivery boy turned to get a clip board and handing him the pen from his shirt pocket. Jr signed his name and handed it back the boy then brought in a crate about two foot tall and wide. Jumping slightly at the appearance of an army sergeant, Wheeling it into the living area he nodded and then left.

The crate sat there where the dark marks of a table once stood, the brothers stared at it a while not knowing whether to open it or not, until finally they decided to open it


End file.
